


Even After the World Ends

by ReeLeeV



Series: Kiho Apocalypse AU [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Spring, Spring Fling, Zombie Apocalypse, cook!kihyun, kind of, lol, other members make cameos - Freeform, soldier!wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: While scoping out the perimeter of the compound one day, Hoseok sees an oasis that reminds him of a particular cook in the kitchens… He makes a plan to get the young man to leave the compound, eager to finally woo the man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katamari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamari/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all~! I really hope katamari likes this, hehe ^^* This was a really fun concept to work with... Actually, all the options she gave me to work with were fun, and it was super hard to choose one!! But, eventually I ended up with this one~ I'm a sucker for zombie stuff (*cough* and for Kiho *cough*), so it was always gonna be this one, one way or another.
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all tell me what ya think~! Enjoy!! <33

Kihyun sucks a disapproving breath in through his teeth, eyeing the brown sludge that’s supposed to be beans being slopped onto the trays before him. He grumbles under his breath about having to compromise his art for the good of the compound and fills the designated compartments with the side dish. A familiar chuckle reaches his ears, and he glances back at Hoseok, his black hair poking out from beneath his hair net, his face bright red due to the heat of the kitchen.

“That doesn’t look like you’re cleaning dishes, Hoseok-ah,” Kihyun barks at him, his nerves frazzled. Hoseok pokes out his lower lip in frustration at the statement, his brow furrowing together.

“J-Jutht be grateful you’ve got the food you do to cook,” Hoseok fires back. Changkyun comes up beside him, relieving him of his dishwashing duty. He walks over, closer to the younger so as to keep from having to yell. He sets a calming hand at the small of his back, and he feels Kihyun relax into the touch.

“I know,” Kihyun sighs out, his lips pursing in dismay. He pauses, chuckling ruefully as he adds, “No one ever told me the zombie apocalypse would be _this_ difficult to live through, having to survive off shitty food like this.” He raises a metal spoon heaped up with bean clumps as if to emphasize his point, letting it drop off in lumps back into the vat. “If I’d have known this, I’d have let one of those suckers bite me a long time ago.”

Hoseok whines at this, his hand sliding to Kihyun’s waist to pull him tightly against himself.

“That’s not funny, Kihyunnie,” he mumbles, shifting to bury his face in Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun barks out a laugh, cooing teasingly as he pulls at Hoseok’s cheek before moving away to continue his work. Hoseok feels cold despite the multiple open vats of boiling foods around him, and he has to stifle a disappointed sigh.

“Stop flirting so close to the food, you two,” Minhyuk’s boisterous voice suddenly interjects, popping up at Kihyun’s other side. “You know what happened to me and Heonney last time the boss caught us.”

“You two weren’t flirting, you were making out,” Kihyun reminds his same-age friend. Minhyuk frowns, firing back something about how if Kihyun and Hoseok weren’t careful, they’d end up making out, too. They fall easily into their typical banter, but Hoseok doesn’t hear.

His mind becomes foggy with the thought of holding Kihyun close, of kissing Kihyun, of having Kihyun all to himself for just a moment. It’s a wonderful thought, one that brings an incredibly bright smile to his lips. He glances around at their surroundings, sighing contentedly as daydreams fill his mind. A warm, fuzzy feeling fills his heart… One that quickly dissipates, however, at seeing Changkyun’s knowing smirk being shot in his direction.

He clears his throat, wiping the smile off his face as he mutters something about needing to go on patrol, and he hurries from the kitchen. He’s in such a rush he misses the disappointed light Kihyun has in his eyes as he watches him go, wishing he could ask him to stay despite knowing how important it is for Hoseok to get to his patrol shift on time…

 

Hoseok shoulders the .44 Magnum, slinging the strap over his arm with a discontented sigh. Hyunwoo glances over at the sound, the concerned light in his eyes the only sign of emotion on his otherwise stoic expression. Used to, in the days before the world ended, it’d be rare to see Hyunwoo without a gentle, Buddha-like smile pulling at his plump lips. But, then he’d lost his father, and the older man had shut down. Now, Hoseok and the others are lucky if they see the slightest of grins grace Hyunwoo’s features every blue moon.

Of course, Hoseok can understand. They’ve all lost loved ones throughout the onslaught. Everyone deals with grief differently. After all, Hoseok had a time of being closed-off himself when his mother had died… But, Kihyun had helped show him that closing himself off wasn’t the way to deal. He’d helped the older open up again, to live life again.

Hoseok can only hope that Hyunwoo finds a way to do that, one way or another.

“You know,” Hoseok finds himself saying, an idea coming to him, “Changkyunnie was asking about you earlier. Maybe you two should… you know… get together sometime.” Hyunwoo lifts a brow as they open the doors and are bathed in sunlight. They

Sometimes it’s hard to believe that the world has ended. After all, if the world were to end, shouldn’t the sun have stopped shining? Wouldn’t the birds out singing now, signifying the first comings of spring, be dead and gone?

“There’s no point,” Hyunwoo tells him simply, bringing Hoseok’s mind back to the conversation at hand. “This compound is going to fall apart soon. We’re barely hanging on by a thread. As soon as the Infected smell us out and find us, we’re going to have to pack up and run. Then it’s every man for himself… again.”

Hoseok’s mouth goes dry at the notion, despite it not being a new thought by a long shot. Every day the leaders of the compound are recruiting more and more people to the fighter units, and every night all the words on everyone’s lips at dinner are how their small reprieve is only temporary. There’s no way such a large group of humans would go unnoticed by those ravenous beasts forever…

Of course, this brings up the question… What’s the point of Hoseok pursuing Kihyun? If their days are only numbered, anyway, why should he allow himself to feel anything? Why not just become a shell of who he really is, just like Hyunwoo, just like how he was when his mother was Infected and before he’d found Kihyun?

“Th-That’s still no excuse!” Hoseok defends, pushing such thoughts from his mind. “If anything, that just proves you have to live in the moment, that you need to live all you can now, before you die.” He remembers when Kihyun had told him all this only two months prior, when Hoseok had been at his darkest. The light in Kihyun’s eyes as he’d said these things, the hope shining from within… Hoseok will never forget that look.

Hyunwoo only gives a small, noncommittal chuckle, and Hoseok has half a mind to pull him back to insist on how serious he is, but they’ve reached the back gate of the compound, the only one that opens on a regular basis. They have a job to do. They don’t have time to discuss this now, though that doesn’t keep Hoseok from making a mental note about it later.

Right now, they have to defend themselves and those they’ve grown to care for.

 

After reaching the gate, they split off to scout the perimeter. Hoseok keeps his gun at the ready as he moves swiftly and silently through the woods. He passes by the guards set along the wall, nodding to them as he goes. Hyungwon watches him with a distracted gaze. The look should worry Hoseok about the younger being on guard duty, but Hoseok knows better. Hyungwon’s lithe body aids him well in hand-to-hand combat, making his skill with a knife unmatched by any others.

Hoseok lets his guard drop once he’s breached the line of trees encircling the compound. It’s easier to tell there’s an Infected heading your way here. Ever since the apocalypse, the world itself has been holding its breath to see just who would win, the undead or the living. The air has been deathly still, and not even the woodland creatures dare make a sound in places like this.

Only the crunching of twigs underneath Hoseok’s boots resound throughout the trees. Hoseok takes this as a good sign, as it means there isn’t the unearthly groan of Infected coming their way.

 

He’s walked through these woods many times. Every other day he has to work patrol duty, making sure their location is still secure and whatnot. He’s got it nearly memorized, aside from the west sector. This is where he is now, taking in the ways the sunlight dances through the leaves and how beautifully _green_ everything is.

Before the end of the world, he’d never much appreciated the natural beauty around him. Of course, he’d been living in the city, so there wasn’t _much_ nature to appreciate. But, he never even looked up at the sky much. Now, he finds himself looking up at the sky every day and night.

Though, now when he sees the stars, it’s Kihyun’s eyes he sees. When it’s the warm sunlight beating down on him, it feels much more like Kihyun’s gorgeous smile.

Hoseok shakes his head as images of the younger begin to fill his mind. _God_ he’s got it bad…

So bad, in fact, that he doesn’t even realize it when he steps off the path, nor when he strays further and further into the unexplored sector of the woods…


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of rushing water brings him back to reality. He blinks as he looks around, attempting at getting his bearings. Of course, he’d been so los tin his own thoughts for Kihyun that he hadn’t paid attention to where he’d been going.

Panic begins to set in. He strains his ears to hear any kind of voice, but, of course, there is none. No moans of the undead, no shouts of his living compatriots trying to find him. Nothing but the roar of nearby water.

Wait… Water??

Hoseok pouts in confusion, already maneuvering his way through the low-hanging branches and the roots sticking up from the dirt. He’s never heard any of his comrades ever speak of a waterfall before… Is he the first one to find it?

Surely he is, as this is definitely something that should be reported to the compound. They could always use fresh water to drink. There’s a river just a couple miles away from the gate, of course, and that’s what they’ve been getting their water up until this point. Maybe this is where it comes from! Maybe there’s fish in this area of the water, deep down among the rocks!

They could have fresh food for the first time since the apocalypse!

Kihyun would be so happy to finally something other than canned glop to cook. He’d smile at Hoseok, oh-so grateful for the food, hug him, look up at him with those beautiful eyes and—

Hoseok’s train of thought comes to a crashing halt as he breaks through the tree line.

A beautiful waterfall cascades down from a cliff of rocks. It lands into the bluest, clearest pool of water Hoseok has ever seen in all his life. It’s surrounded by greenery and trees practically bursting with different fruits.

He can’t help but yelp out in joy as he leaps out into the clearing. He practically sprints to the pond, dipping his head as deep as he can get it into the cool liquid. He gulps down the fresh water greedily, as it’s the first fresh water he’s had all week. He pulls his head up out the water with a sharp gasp after a moment, needing oxygen. He gulps it in, blinking the water from his eyes as he sits back on the bank.

It’s like his own little oasis, the wild flowers in full bloom and the fruit seeming ripe enough to eat. He stands, pushing his wet hair from his face as he goes to pluck a fruit from the lowest branch of the nearest tree. He bites into it, its sweet nectar running down his throat and eliciting a small hum of ecstasy.

 _Kihyunnie would love this_ … he thinks, smiling to himself as he wipes at the sticky juices with his sleeve. He pauses then, looking around in realization. He’s right. Kihyun _would_ love this! He has to bring Kihyun here! He’s sure he can find it again, if he just believes in himself.

He begins to blush, images of how happy Kihyun would be to be showed a place like this. He could pick the fruit, make something fresh and delicious and perfectly reflective of his culinary talents. They could drink from the lake, swim and bathe in it. Kihyun would be so happy, throwing himself in Hoseok’s arms and kissing him.

Of course, it’d only be an accident. After all, Kihyun wouldn’t know what he was doing. But, then Hoseok, blushing, would pull Kihyun close again and kiss him back. He’d finally be able to confess his feelings, to win Kihyun over and prove he could give Kihyun everything he deserves, despite them all basically just waiting for their impending doom.

Hoseok shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. His face feels as if it’s on fire, and he gulps thickly as he runs his hand through his hair.

Could he really find this place again, only on purpose? He’s sure he could, especially if he even leaves a path for himself to follow…

He bolts away from the clearing, ripping a strip of cloth from his shirt to tie it to a nearby branch. He walks a few feet away, repeating the process. As he grows further and further away from the oasis, he can’t help but smile.

This is going to be the perfect way to confess to Kihyun.

 

“What do you mean he’s missing??” Kihyun demands, his eyes growing three times their normal size. Hyunwoo shifts on his feet, his eyes seemingly glued to the ground.

The older had returned only a short time ago, only he’d returned alone. Alarm bells had been set off, and he’d been rushed to the nearest infirmary to the gate to be debriefed. The guards out on the gate had assumed they’d been attacked, but, according to Hyunwoo’s story, Hoseok had just… disappeared.

“He never showed up at the rendezvous point,” Hyunwoo replies, repeating what he’d told the higher-ups. “I waited for a while, but I knew it’d be better if I came back alone. At least then we could send out search parties, or—”

“He’s probably terrified right now!” Kihyun bursts out, his pitch heightened by anxiety. “It’s going to get dark soon, and he’s out there, all alone, probably on the verge of finding some nest of Infected. Oh God, what if he finds Infected? He won’t be able to fight off a horde all on his own! What if—?”

“Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk interrupts, pressing the palm of his hand to the small of Kihyun’s back, “it’ll work out. This is Hoseok we’re talking about. He’s way too in love with you to let himself die before he can confess to you.” Kihyun rolls his eyes, the tips of his ears burning as he pushes Minhyuk’s hand away.

“That isn’t helping, Minhyuk-ah,” he grumbles, ignoring how the slightly-older says that Hoseok’s in love with him. As if. Kihyun isn’t _that_ lucky. He turns his attention back to Hyunwoo, who seems to be folding in on himself. He releases a long breath, doing his best to keep his temper under control. After all, it isn’t Hyunwoo’s fault Hoseok didn’t show up. Even if they are supposed to be partners out there, rely on each other for their very lives, it isn’t Hyunwoo’s fault Hoseok’s sometimes too ditzy for his own good.

“Look,” the shorter finally says, earning Hyunwoo’s curious glance at how calm he sounds, “it’s great that you made it back safely, hyung, really. I just want to know that Hoseok’s safe, too. I don’t blame you or anything… I’m just worried.” Hyunwoo nods as if he understands, glancing back in the direction the commanding officer had gone.

“I’m sure they’ll send out a search party soon, Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo assures him. “When they do, I’ll be one of the first out there looking for him. I swear I’ll find him. I—”

The alarm blares, and Kihyun’s heart plummets to the dirt under his beat-up, cracked sneakers. He doesn’t move, but Minhyuk begins pushing him towards the nearest building. It’s the signal for lockdown, saying that there’s something approaching the wall and that they need to find cover before there’s a massacre.

If it’s an Infected, there’s no telling how many more Hoseok has come across out there on his own, if he’s even survived…

They reach a lookout tower and hurry in. Minhyuk automatically begins barricading the door, but Kihyun doesn’t help. He only stands at the window, chewing on his bottom lip as he hopes that maybe it’s Hoseok, not an Infected. Maybe, just this once, things will work out for the better. Maybe the end of the world is enough tragedy for his lifetime, and the heavens have decided to let him have this.

He doesn’t see much as the back gate opens. There’s a swarm of fighters, including Hyunwoo, but no gun shots. He sees the iron barricade swinging out then in, letting whatever or whoever it is in.

“You think it’s another survivor?” Minhyuk asks, his voice low. Kihyun doesn’t respond, pressing his face to the cracked glass of the window as close as he dares. He holds his breath, waiting impatiently for the men and women dressed in camouflage to dissipate. His heart pounds in his throat, and he feels like he might throw up.

Then, Hyunwoo glances at him over his shoulder, the light in his eyes telling him all he needs to know.

The crowd around him falls away, and Kihyun just catches sight of Hoseok as he’s rushed away to the infirmary. Kihyun scrambles for the door, needing to ensure Hoseok’s wellbeing.

“We haven’t gotten the all clear!” Minhyuk calls after him, but Kihyun doesn’t care.

He just needs to make sure Hoseok isn’t bitten.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoseok hadn’t expected all this hullabaloo when he’d gotten back to the compound. Sure, he’d been a little late getting back, but god. You’d think he’d been missing for weeks from how everyone fusses over him.

He’s rushed to the infirmary as soon as he gets back. It’s standard protocol, after all. Everyone who goes out has to be inspected immediately after coming back, to make sure there’s no Infection within their haven. He’s grilled on why he’s so late, why he didn’t meet up with Hyunwoo where he was supposed to. He only says that he’d slipped off the path somehow, that he’d gotten lost.

He doesn’t tell the higher-ups about the oasis in the woods, not yet. He has to take Kihyun there first, before they know about it and tear it apart for supplies. Sure, that’s against protocol, but he doesn’t care. He’ll do anything for that special moment he’d foreseen in that special place.

 

He’s put in quarantine for a couple days, because the ones in charge have always been overly cautious and they want to make sure Hoseok isn’t just hiding that he’s been bitten. However, when he spends a little over forty-eight hours under unwavering supervision, he’s released to resume his regular duties.

He hurries from the cot he’d been kept on since his return, intending to find Kihyun. He’ll check the kitchens first, then the man’s quarters, if he isn’t working.

Imagine his surprise when he trips over the younger on his way out of the infirmary tent.

He’d just been flipping up the front flap, not looking where he was going, when his forehead smacked right into someone else’s. He yelps in pain, backing up and holding his hand up to his forehead. He glances to see who it is he’d just run into, and his heart nearly bursts in joy at who he sees.

“K-Kihyunnie!” he bursts out. He’s just about to rush forward for a hug, but Kihyun beats him to it, throwing his small frame into Hoseok’s arms. Hoseok doesn’t even hesitate before he returns the embrace, cradling the younger’s head in his hand as he just holds him.

They stay like that for a moment too long, and Kihyun seems to realize they’re still in public. He quickly slips out of the older’s grasp, the tips of his ears a blaring red. He looks up at Hoseok with a small, typical smirk, one that Hoseok intends to return. But, then he sees the bags under the younger’s eyes, how his cheeks are a bit more sunken in than usual. He pouts in concern, pressing the back of his hand to Kihyun’s forehead.

“Are you feeling alright?” he asks worriedly. “You look thinner… Is that why you’re coming here? Because you’re sick?” Kihyun rolls his eyes, chuckling breathily as he pushes away Hoseok’s hand by the wrist.

“I’ve been here for practically two days straight, worrying myself half to death about you,” Kihyun nags at him, setting his hands on his hips defiantly, “and that’s all you have to say?” He reaches up, thwacking Hoseok’s chest playfully. “When Hyunwoo said you didn’t meet up with him, I was worried sick. Then, when they put you into quarantine, I thought…” His voice drifts off then, the light in his eyes dimming slightly as he purses his lips.

“Well,” the shorter says, and Hoseok doesn’t miss how his voice has grown a bit huskier, tenser, as if he’s holding back tears, “that doesn’t matter now. Have they released you?” Hoseok can only nod, speechless. He hadn’t realized his time away would worry Kihyun as much as it obviously had.

He knows it’s awful of him, but it brings a swelling of hope within his heart that Kihyun could perhaps grow to care for him as much as Hoseok could wish.

Hoseok can’t help but bring the younger into his arms again, burying his face into the crook of Kihyun’s neck. For a moment, he thinks he’s messed up, as Kihyun is stiff as a board against him. But, then, the shorter relaxes, seeming to melt in his arms as Hoseok feels his pudgy hands press into his back.

They break apart, and Hoseok thinks of kissing Kihyun, of suavely telling him that he’s doing just fine, just like he’d seen back in the old days when there’d been movies. But, he knows that’d only ruin his plan. So, he just squeezes Kihyun’s hips a little, as if in reassurance.

“I’m sorry I worried you,” he says honestly, releasing Kihyun fully. An unreadable light flicks across Kihyun’s eyes, but Hoseok doesn’t dare ask. After all, what if it’s about the intimate embrace they’d just shared? What if he’d just gone too far?

“Of course you worried me, hyung,” Kihyun finally responds, rolling his eyes as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. He then turns, shoving his hands into his pockets as he and Hoseok begin to walk away from the infirmary. “But, I’m just glad you’re okay. Hyunwoo said that you just wandered off the path, that’s why he had to come back without you? Honestly, hyung, how much of an airhead can you be? It’s dangerous out there, and you just wander off the path?”

Hoseok can tell that from the way Kihyun rattles on that he’s relieved, that he’s convinced now that Hoseok’s doing alright. He wouldn’t nag Hoseok this much otherwise. A couple of the older’s friends from the fighter unit pass by, and they nod to him simultaneously in silent greeting. He returns the gesture, taking hold of Kihyun’s elbow to guide him to a corner just out of the usual pathways used in the compound. Kihyun falls silent but follows his lead.

“Kihyunnie,” Hoseok whispers so as not to be overheard, “that’s not the only reason I was late coming back. I… found a place. It’s beautiful, Kihyunnie, with all these different fruits on the trees that I haven’t seen since before the end, and there’s this waterfall flowing into this amazing lake…” Hoseok stops, a bit breathless, and he misses the fond light that fills Kihyun’s eyes at how he excitedly waves about his hands to explain. “I wanna take you there,” he finishes. “I think you’d like it. You could pick fruit, and we could drink and bathe in _fresh_ water…” He pauses, gulping down his nerves.

“Plus, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Kihyun nods once, without even thinking about all the things wrong with such a plan. After all, he doesn’t have clearance to leave. He isn’t part of the fighter unit, and it’d take at least a month for him to get it. Hoseok is just so delighted at the notion of taking him there, of sharing this with him. He couldn’t ruin the notion with reality.

Hoseok’s face breaks out into the most innocent smile Kihyun has ever seen on a grown man, and it’s all he has in him to not coo and pull at his cheek.

“Great!” the older says. “You have tomorrow off, right?” Kihyun’s eyes widen in disbelief.

“Tomorrow?” he asks incredulously. “Hyung, I’m not—”

“It’s okay,” Hoseok interrupts, as if he knows exactly what Kihyun will say. “We can go at noon, when Hyungwonnie is supposed to be on guard again. He’ll let us go, whether you have clearance or not.” Kihyun frowns, his brow knitting together as he thinks of all the trouble they could get into if they’re caught. Hoseok can almost hear the wheels turning in his mind, and he chuckles good-naturedly.

“Meet me tomorrow at noon, right here,” Hoseok tells him, glancing around the building. He takes Kihyun’s hand in his own, cradling it as he rests his other atop it. “Trust me, I can keep us both safe out there. It’ll be fine.”

The apprehension is clear in Kihyun’s eyes, but he can never say no to Hoseok, not when the older is looking at him with those eyes just alight with hope. He’ll never be the reason that hope distinguishes. So, he relents, nodding his answer again. Hoseok outright giggles in joy as he leans down, kisses his cheek, and sprints off. He shouts that he’ll see the younger then and then disappears into the crowd.

Kihyun slumps against the grimy cinderblock wall of the nearest building, a watchtower. A lazy smile graces his face as he watches Hoseok’s broad back strut away, absolutely smitten.


	4. Chapter 4

Kihyun doesn’t tell Minhyuk where he’s going when he shoves his arms through his worn-out denim jacket. It’s one of the few things he still has from his old life as a culinary student, and it’s something he’ll always treasure. As his concerned roommate and friend, Minhyuk grills him for all he’s worth, but Kihyun doesn’t budge.

Of course, Minhyuk knows this secret meet-up has to be with Hoseok, but it’s the lack of confirmation that drives him crazy. Kihyun’s got to admit, this is partly the reason he doesn’t tell Minhyuk where he’s going.

It’s just so much fun to watch Minhyuk squirm.

He doesn’t bother taking any supplies, as that’d probably just slow himself down. Besides, according to Hoseok, this place has literally everything they could ever want or need. Kihyun has half a mind to nag Hoseok about not telling the higher-ups about this place when he should have, but, honestly, he’s glad the older hadn’t.

After all, they wouldn’t have been able to go now if they knew about it…

 

Kihyun is right on time to meet Hoseok at the chosen place, just near the infirmary. Of course, despite this being Hoseok’s idea, he isn’t there yet. Kihyun swears, even though the world has ended, it doesn’t mean there should be a lack of common decency. He makes a mental note to nag the older about being late to their da—

No, not date. This isn’t a date, not at all… No matter how much Kihyun wants in the depths of his heart for this to be a date, he knows it isn’t that, it could never be that.

There’s no point in starting something intimate with someone, as any second that person could be bitten and be on their way to becoming an Infected. They could get separated during a swarm, then there’s no way they could find each other again. Either way, Kihyun’s left with a broken heart, and a broken heart is one thing you should never have in an apocalypse.

Such a thing was dangerous enough before hordes of undead roamed the earth just looking for their next meal. Now, there’s no telling what anyone would do in such a condition. Why, just last month a woman who’d lost her husband and children in the initial wave of Infected had thrown herself off the highest guard tower, resolutely ending her own life.

Kihyun’s gaze flits up to that very tower, swallowing around a lump forming in his throat at the memory. He distractedly fixes the bag he’d grabbed before hurrying out of his quarters on his shoulder.

She hadn’t even screamed.

“Th-Thorry I’m late!” Hoseok’s voice suddenly calls, breaking Kihyun from his reverie. He tears his eyes away to glance in the direction of the familiar voice, and Hoseok’s looking at him with the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen. It nearly takes his breath away, and he has half a mind to greet him with a kiss… Of course, he doesn’t, as that’s definitely not what friends do.

And that’s all they can ever be, friends. He doesn’t trust himself with the inevitable heartbreak of losing Hoseok one day. Or, even, how Hoseok would react if Kihyun were to not be there one day.

“Have you been waiting long?” Hoseok asks, obviously unsettled by Kihyun’s silence. He shifts on his feet, a nervous smile pulling at his lips, and Kihyun forces out a light chuckle. He gives Hoseok a gentle grin.

“All my life, hyung.” Kihyun means it to be a joke, but a tense silence follows that should be filled with laughter, the both of them seeming to feel that he means more by his words than he’d initially intended. Kihyun swallows, forcing another laugh as he nods towards the gate.

“So?” he prompts. “How’re we going to get me out of here?”

Hoseok follows his lead to a lighter atmosphere, chuckling as well before taking Kihyun’s hand. He pulls him over to the gate, tapping on the shaky iron twice in rapid succession. Kihyun’s palm begins to sweat where it touches Hoseok’s, and he can only hope Hoseok doesn’t feel that or how his pulse races.

Hyungwon’s face pops up on the other side of the rusty bars, a knowing smirk set on his handsome features.

“Breaking rules, going on romantic outings outside the compound,” Hyungwon mutters teasingly, opening the gate after glancing around himself once. “This is a new side to you, hyung. It’s… interesting.” Kihyun visibly bristles beside the muscled man, though he doesn’t react beyond that. He knows Hyungwon is only saying all this to get a reaction out of him, anyway.

Hoseok, however, falls for it hook, line, and sinker… as always. He blubbers something about how this isn’t romantic, he’s just taking Kihyun out for a—but not out as in _out_ out, just out, and how it isn’t a big deal and that he better not say anything. Kihyun can’t help but smile, easing a bit at Hoseok’s typical over exaggeration. He squeezes the older’s hand in consolation automatically, and the older bites back the rest of his ramble.

Hyungwon’s eyes flick between the two, but he decides to take pity on the oldest as he just opens the gate without more teasing.

Hoseok nods once, thanking him silently before dragging Kihyun away, towards the trees.

Kihyun looks around as they hurry for coverage, inhaling deeply the air outside the compound. It’s silly, he knows, but it’s the first time he’s been out of the compound since finding it… He’d forgotten what it was like to walk around with walls always surrounding him.

He glances back only once, thinking that maybe this isn’t such a good idea. But, then, Hoseok’s hand tugs him closer, and he can’t help but smile. It’ll be fine, just so long as Hoseok’s here.

 

Kihyun follows Hoseok through the woods, holding his breath as he thinks of all the Infected that could possibly be in this forest. Of course, that’s the point of the patrols, making sure they aren’t surrounded by Infected in nearby areas like this. Though, that doesn’t give him the peace of mind to say much as they trek through the woods.

 

Hoseok is so excited to show Kihyun this perfect oasis. He’s so utterly _ecstatic_ to finally have that Hallmark moment with him, to confess everything he feels and kiss Kihyun and hold him and—

_God he’s so damn nervous he may actually combust._

Kihyun’s silence doesn’t serve to help much. He wonders of Hyungwon’s joking from earlier had started them off on the wrong foot. He should’ve gotten there on time, he should’ve spoken to Hyungwon about keeping his mouth shut when he’d asked for the favor, and, above all, he should’ve left a more noticeable trail than damn camouflage fabric tied to trees...

 

They wander around for a while in silence, and Hoseok has yet to find any of the clues he’d left to get them there. He’d thought it was such a brilliant idea before, but now…

Kihyun’s breathing has become heavier, and he’s walking slower than before. He’s never been the physical type, Hoseok knows. He consoles himself with the fact that they can bathe their sweat away in the pool at the clearing, but then he realizes that’ll mean seeing Kihyun’s naked body, and that’s something he isn’t entirely sure he can hide his reaction to while also presumable naked.

He becomes lost in his thoughts, trying to think of ways to avoid such a predicament. He could insist that they use it only to drink, but then Kihyun would be stuck all uncomfortably sweaty throughout their time out, and Hoseok wants him to be as comfortable as possible. He could just say no to swimming with Kihyun. At least then he’d be able to hide whatever bodily reactions there’d be with his clothes.

But, he’s sure Kihyun would notice. Kihyun would always notice.

 

A small gasp pulls Hoseok from his thoughts, and he looks towards Kihyun to see his eyes alight with astonishment. A faint red dusts his chubby cheeks, and his hair is definitely less groomed than when they’d left, but he still looks utterly and entirely too handsome for Hoseok.

The older almost gets lost in the shorter’s eyes, as always, but Kihyun starts forward, pulling him along with a surprisingly strong grip.

It’s then that he hears it. The rushing water, crashing down into a bed of crystal clear water, and birds singing.

They break through a tree line, Kihyun nearly tripping over a particularly large root he’s in too much of a rush to see. Hoseok keeps him upright, though, catching him before he falls and holding him in his steady arms. Kihyun’s glad he’s already blushing from the continuous walking, or else he’d be pretty pink right now at his own doltish clumsiness.

Kihyun looks around with a look of wonder and amazement, the biggest smile Hoseok has ever seen on his face overtaking his features as he just looks around at the perfectly-preserved area. Kihyun breaks away from Hoseok, spinning around slowly at how untouched from the plague this place is. A loose chuckle of disbelief falls from his lips, and his gaze finally meets Hoseok’s again.

They stare at each other, affection clear in their eyes, smiling at each other like the smitten idiots they are, neither wanting to break the moment but also knowing they ought to enjoy the time they have before they have to get back.


	5. Chapter 5

“I still can’t believe you found a place like this,” Kihyun breathes out, stretching up on his tiptoes to reach some of the higher fruit. Hoseok smiles, doing his best not to coo as he reaches easily for the fruit just out of Kihyun’s reach. Kihyun mutters a sheepish thank-you as he takes it and puts it into his bag.

It’s amazing the difference a mere two centimeters will make.

“I knew you’d like it,” Hoseok comments, stepping back as Kihyun heads for the next tree. He’s not taking _every_ thing he can, but damn near as he’d immediately set upon the task of harvesting everything edible for the past few minutes now. Hoseok lamely shoves his hands into his pockets as he watches, the excitement just exuding off the younger man. He likes seeing Kihyun so happy… He hadn’t seen him like this much, just in small moments in the dining hall when he’d tried a new dish, and everyone had enjoyed it.

He’s proud he could bring such joy to Kihyun’s life, if even for a short time.

“I hate that you have to tell the higher-ups about this,” Kihyun suddenly says, bringing cold reality into their sunny time together. “They’re gonna suck this place dry of all its beauty…” He pauses in his stretching for another high fruit, his shoulders falling slightly.

Hoseok can’t keep himself back anymore. He goes and wraps his arms around the younger, meaning to comfort him. Kihyun makes a small noise of surprise at first, having not expected the older to suddenly hug him from behind. But, then, he relaxes against Hoseok’s chest. He leans back against him, reveling in the touch. His eyes flutter shut, and he just enjoys the birdsong surrounding them and the warm sunlight dancing through the leaves.

He opens his eyes after a moment, turning back around to nestle himself against Hoseok’s chest. He doesn’t care if this is about to border on the line of friendship to romance again. He just listens to Hoseok’s heartbeat, allowing himself this selfish moment of reprieve from holding himself together at his fraying seams.

Hoseok’s fingers card through his hair, and he hums in contentment in response. He feels safe here, in this beautiful place, in Hoseok’s arms. It’s safer than he’s felt in a long time, ever since this whole end of the world stuff began. In those first few, dark nights alone, before he’d found the compound, he’d wondered why he’d survived. He questioned what the point was of going on anymore.

But, then he found the compound, and he’d found Minhyuk and Jooheon, Hyunwoo and Changkyun, Hyungwon, and even Hoseok.

His small, contented grin grows at the thought of the older, even more so at how he’s so close to the man.

He moves automatically, then, on instinct. He doesn’t have the presence of mind, too lost in a mental haze, to hold himself back anymore. He leans up, tilting his head to the side to press a soft, gentle kiss against Hoseok’s lips.

Kihyun pulls away, blinking up at Hoseok’s look of shock.

Hoseok’s lips are slightly parted, morphed into the goofiest, most relieved grin ever, and Kihyun realizes what it is he’s done.

He’s just kissed Hoseok. He just, oh-so naturally, _kissed Hoseok_ …

“Th-Th-Thorry,” Kihyun sheepishly stutters, his own lisp coming out as he’s so embarrassed. His face burns a bright red and he tries to squirm out of Hoseok’s hold to go drown himself in the pool of water nearby, because there’s no way he can even live with knowing what he’s done.

He’s never been so mortified before, never been able to _not_ stop himself from doing something. But, to kiss Hoseok was such a natural thing, such a _normal_ -feeling action, as if he’s meant to kiss Hoseok on a daily basis, that he hadn’t even thought about it.

Hoseok chuckles warmly, holding Kihyun in place. Kihyun looks back up at him defensively, his brow knitting together. He’s about to demand that the older let him go, to let him go die of embarrassment in peace, but the words die in his throat as Hoseok returns the kiss gently, his full lips brushing against Kihyun’s.

He presses their foreheads together, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. Kihyun’s eyes grow to mere discs on his face, his lips pursed in confusion. His heart is going fifty bajillion beats a second, and his entire body feels as if it’s full of static electricity. His nerves stand on their ends. Does this mean…?

“I was going to confess to you with some long, thought-out speech,” Hoseok finally says. “But, I can’t even remember it now. Guess I really am an airhead, huh?”

Kihyun can’t help but laugh then, a hand coming up to cup Hoseok’s cheek. The older leans into the touch, his eyes closing to enjoy the intimate touch. Kihyun releases a shaky breath, chewing thoughtfully on the inside of the cheek.

“So,” he mutters, his mind zeroing in on the word ‘confess’, “you brought me here to… tell me how you feel?” Hoseok nods, figuring there’s no point in hiding it now. Kihyun, however, pulls away, stepping out of Hoseok’s reach. The older frowns, suddenly worried he’s done something wrong as the shorter crosses his arms over his chest.

“Hyung,” he says softly, his eyes falling to the impossibly green grass at his feet, “I… I’m not going to lie to you. I’ve had feelings for you for a while now, but… I never told you, because this is a dangerous, unpredictable world we live in now, Hoseok. I don’t want to open us up to that kind of heartache if we one day get separated, or even Infected. I don’t—”

“Kihyunnie,” Hoseok interrupts, stepping forward. He intends to close the distance between them, but Kihyun takes another step back, clearly not ready to relent. He bites on his lower lip, doing his best to not show how much that hurts despite always having been an open book. “I understand your reasonings, Kihyunnie, but you taught me that we should live now, in the moment. Because, otherwise, we’ll lose it, and that’s one thing we can’t afford to do in this kind of world.

“I like you, Kihyunnie, maybe even love you. You showed me there was more to this life than what I’ve lost, you’ve been my light of hope in this dark shithole we call a world. Let me be that for you now. Let me show you there is a point to following your feelings, even if there is risk. Please, Kihyunnie. Just let me prove to you that I can keep you safe, protect you and your heart. I want to and will, if you only give me the chance.”

He falls silent after he finishes, worried he might start babbling. Kihyun’s eyes are glued to the ground, but Hoseok can see the wheels in them turning. He gingerly takes a step forward, and this time the younger doesn’t move away. Hoseok breathes a sigh of relief and closes the distance between them, reaching out with a gentle hand to caress Kihyun’s cheek.

Kihyun meets his gaze, and Hoseok feels his insides melt into an unseemly goop. The younger’s eyes are shining with emotion, wet with affectionate tears. He releases a shaky laugh, and he takes a step closer.

“Sure you weren’t a poet before all this zombie shit started?” he asks teasingly, resting his head against Hoseok’s chest. Hoseok laughs along, wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s small body and kissing his temple.

“For you, Kihyun,” he says softly, “I could be anything.”


	6. Epilogue

The two enjoy the remainder of their day in the sun, drinking the cool water in the lake and feeding each other the sweet fruits from the trees. They lie out on the grass, Kihyun using Hoseok’s chest as a pillow, as they point out shapes in the clouds.

Eventually, though, an unearthly purple streaks across the sky, and they know it’s time for them to leave. They depart from their special oasis, hand-in-hand.

 

“It’s a shame that place is going to get trashed when they find out about it,” Kihyun mutters as they meander through the trees. The sun is almost finished setting, but there’s plenty of light for them to find their way back in time.

“We could just… not tell them,” Hoseok suggests, recognizing the crestfallen pout tugging down Kihyun’s pretty lips. He’d do anything, break any protocol, to keep such an expression off Kihyun’s face. Kihyun glances at him, eyebrows shot up in surprise. The expression quickly morphs into a smirk, though, and a teasing light overtakes his eyes.

“Honestly, hyung,” Kihyun jokingly chastises, “you’re such a bad influence. I’m starting to reconsider being in a relationship with you, if you’ll drag me down such a life of crime and rule-breaking.” Hoseok’s mouth flops open and closed, not recognizing the tease for what it is. He quickly takes it back, saying that he’d only been thinking of Kihyun’s happiness and he’d do anything for the younger, but then Kihyun bursts out in a laugh and tells him he was only joking.

“N-Not funny, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok pouts, though his grip on Kihyun’s hand tightens.

“Sorry, hyung~” Kihyun coos, nudging his head against Hoseok’s shoulder. “You’re just so easy to tease, and so cute when I do… I can’t help it.” Hoseok’s pale skin bursts into a bright pink, and Kihyun makes an adoring sound as he reaches up to pull at Hoseok’s cheek.

Hoseok’s just about to complain when they break through the tree line, the wall of the compound towering before them. The two stand there for a moment, holding each the other’s hand and staring up at the top of the thing that’ll supposedly protect them from the Infected when they come. Hoseok’s been up there a few times for guard duty, and it really is beautiful up there, especially at this time of day.

Suddenly, he gets an idea, and he’s pulling Kihyun along before the younger even has time to think.

“One more thing,” Hoseok explains, a bit breathy due to his own excitement. “Let’s just do one more thing, and then we can call it a night.” He looks back, as if waiting for agreement from Kihyun, and the younger only nods.

As if he ever has a chance as far as Hoseok is concerned.

 

Hoseok and Kihyun step out on the top of the wall, gray cement under their shoes. The walkway is just wide enough for two people to walk side by side, the guard rail along the sides reaching up to their waists. The wind is faster up here, and it rips at Kihyun’s hair and clothes. Hoseok seems unphased by it, but Kihyun stands a bit closer to the older to keep from being blow off. The sunset spans across the horizon, the beautiful oranges and scarlets meeting the ground darkened landscape.

Kihyun can’t help but smile despite the wind, the scenery utterly beautiful.

“Even though I hate heights,” Hoseok says into Kihyun’s ear, his eyes never leaving the horizon, “I love coming up here. It’s gorgeous… just like you.”

Kihyun glances up at Hoseok, smiling at the older and completely proving his point.

Hoseok dips his head down, and they share a warm, lasting kiss that leaves their lips tingling with energy. Kihyun sighs in contentment as he rests his head against Hoseok’s shoulder, reaching over with his free arm to loop it around Hoseok’s.

The older tilts his head to touch his cheek to Kihyun’s soft hair, and he just enjoys the view.

Everything’s so… _perfect._ It’s the first spring after the end of the world, and it’s such a heartwarming thing to know that, even after the world ends, he’s able to find love and a reason to live. Though things may completely fall to shit, they always have a way of coming back together. Things will be okay, just so long as the sun sets and rises every night and day like it should.

There’s trees at the end of the yawning landscape, Hoseok realizes. He squints curiously, surprised he hadn’t noticed them before.

Then, the wind picks up, and a strange smell fills his nose. Kihyun stiffens beside him and pulls away, as if he can smell it, too. It smells faintly of rotting meat…

Hoseok gulps thickly, panic setting in his heart. He separates from Kihyun for just a moment to look into the nearest telescope. He focuses it on the horizon, growing deathly still at what he sees.

“Hoseok?” Kihyun asks, his voice tense. He knows what Hoseok must see, but he needs confirmation, because sometimes his mind goes to the worst possible solution automatically and what if it isn’t actually what he thinks for once?

Hoseok gulps thickly, stepping away from the scope, and Kihyun knows the answer just from the shattered light in Hoseok’s eyes.

“I need to report this,” is all he says, reaching forward to grab Kihyun’s hand. He pulls the younger back towards the stairs they’d just climbed to get up here.

Kihyun glances back at the dark cloud of figures coming towards them, threatening everything Kihyun holds dear.

The smell fills his nose again, only stronger this time. It’s unmistakable. It fills every major city in the world, as that’s where the plague had hit worst.

Infected. A horde of them. Heading straight for their little haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand, that's it~!!! I hope y'all liked it!!! ^^*
> 
> Don't worry, y'all, I will be continuing this so you won't be left out on that cliff hanger for toooooooooooo long, lol. I'll update this with sequel news once it's up ^^*
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ reeleev.tumblr.com (or my writeblr on Tumblr @ ontothenext-draft.tumblr.com) or on Twitter @ ReeLeeV1 <3333


End file.
